1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices on which to rest a person's head, such as, pillows, head rests, etc. More specifically the device relates to head rests which protect a person's arm when placed under the head rest. The new device provides a head rest with a tunnel-like opening for receiving a person's arm.
2. Description of Related Art
There are currently in use various devices on which a person may rest their head when sleeping, lying back in a chair or otherwise relaxing the neck. The most common of these is the traditional pillow.
Variations of the standard pillow exist such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,906 which is intended to prevent a sleeper's arms from engagement with the head in a manner which could result in the cutting off of circulation in the arms. However, designs such as this prevent the user from placing their arms under their head rather than providing a means to protect an arm when placed under the head of the sleeper.
The present invention provides a simple means to allow a person's arm to be placed under the head rest whether or not a pillow is used. The arm protector head rest may be placed under a traditional pillow and used to protect the person's arm from loss of circulation. The head rest may also be used alone wherein the users head rests directly on the head rest with an arm placed underneath.